


One Way to End a Duel

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mokuba is also in this for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Yuugi taps out during a late night duel against Kaiba and falls asleep on Jounouchi, who fears their closeness may overstep Kaiba’s boundaries. Kaiba is jealous, certainly… but jealous about what?A request for battleshipping sleepcute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



Mokuba rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to bed. You all should try to sleep sometime, too.”

Jounouchi snorted. “We could be up all night,” he said, stretching out on the carpet and waggling his eyebrows at Kaiba.

Mokuba scrunched up his nose. “Ugh. I don’t need to know that.” Yuugi stifled a giggle.

“Quiet!” said Kaiba, glaring into a hand of cards. “We’re trying to duel.” He sat on the floor across from Yuugi, who leaned against the couch with a smile on his face. For once, they weren’t using duel disks.

Jounouchi rolled onto his back and groaned. “You know I’m kidding, especially because your brother here has a one track mind.”

“You signed up for this.” Mokuba’s words melted into a yawn. “Oh, well. Try not to have too much ‘fun.’ Goodnight, big brother.” Kaiba nodded without looking up.

Jounouchi watched much of the duel from a worm’s eye view, head resting on his arms. Each time the tide turned, he shouted encouragement to whoever happened to be losing. At one point, he settled beside Kaiba and attempted to advise him, but he held up a hand and said, “Your help is the last thing I need right now.”

Jounouchi had only one recourse: rejoining Team Yuugi. Kaiba rolled his eyes as Jounouchi flopped onto the couch and studied Yuugi’s deck over his shoulder. It happened every time.

The two of them exchanged meaningful looks – sometimes just to see the split second of doubt on Kaiba’s face – and strategized in whispers. “Go with that one,” said Jounouchi, poking a card.

“Ooh! You’re right. Thanks, Jounouchi!” Kaiba tensed, and Yuugi smirked, wondering if he should be enjoying this as much as he was.

Several upsets and one devastating combo later, Yuugi won, as usual. Kaiba grimaced and demanded a rematch, as usual. With their current decks, the average duel usually lasted about twenty minutes. This was their seventh.

Yuugi accepted every rematch, but with each, his eyes grew blearier. Midway into their twelfth, his head nodded, and he laid down his cards. “That was fun! I’m out of steam, though. You win this one.”

Kaiba slapped his hand face-down on his leg. “What, already? You can’t be-”

“Goodnight.” Yuugi curled up across the field like a cat. Kaiba stared.

“He’s out,” said Jounouchi, who had already nodded off several times himself. “Aww, look at him.”

“He’s on my cards.” Kaiba frowned.

Sighing, Jounouchi reached down and patted Yuugi on the shoulder. “Hey. Hey, Yuugi.” A muffled moan. No movement. “Buddy, come on. Kaiba doesn’t want you drooling on his Blue Eyes.” He grinned and gave Yuugi a little squeeze.

“I didn’t say _that_.” Kaiba glanced away, suddenly very aware of Jounouchi’s fingers on Yuugi’s bare shoulder.  “Just get up.”

Yuugi rose like a zombie. His lashes fluttered as he tried to keep his kohl-rimmed eyes open. “Kaiba…”

“What is it?” Kaiba’s chest tightened. Did Yuugi really have to look at him like that?

“I’m just… gonna crash here.” Yuugi attempted to pull himself onto the couch.

Watching Jounouchi help Yuugi up, Kaiba felt a pang of jealousy – and, to his frustration, couldn’t tell in which direction it extended. Yuugi flopped against Jounouchi like he was a giant teddy bear, and the bewilderment only increased. Jounouochi flushed, wide eyes darting between Yuugi and Kaiba. “He’s, um, pretty tired…”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and stalked off. Jounouchi reached out and tried to think of something else to say, but what was there? He was, effectively, cuddling another guy on his boyfriend’s expensive leather sofa. Right in front of him.

He considered pushing Yuugi off and going after Kaiba, but part of him felt bad about _that_ , too. This was so normal for them, he had never given it a second thought. Alright, maybe once or twice, but Yuugi was like this with everyone. Jounouchi wasn’t exactly shy with friends, either. Hot and cold spread over him. Was that bad? Should he stop? Could he?

The light flicked off, and Jounouchi’s head snapped up. He could make out the shape of Kaiba in the dark. “I hope you realize how many bedrooms there are in this house,” he said, tossing a pillow at Jounouchi’s upturned face.

“Oof…” Behind the pillow, there were tears in Jounouchi’s eyes. “Kaiba!” Yuugi stirred, and Jounouchi whispered, “Oh. Sorry.” As Kaiba draped a blanket over them, Jounouchi grabbed his hand. “Y’know… there’s still room.”  

“On that couch? Ridiculous.”

Kaiba woke the next morning with Jounouchi’s head on his shoulder and Yuugi’s legs stretched across both of their laps. He lay at the opposite end the couch with his mouth open, hair rumpled, and eye makeup smudged into a smokey mess. Kaiba closed his eyes again, pushing aside thoughts of what his life had become. What would they say when they woke up? What would he say? How could they be sleeping that peacefully? Was it possible for anyone to look so… so…

Kaiba was going back to sleep. Immediately.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685679) by [avalanchingaussa (allrealelements)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/pseuds/avalanchingaussa)




End file.
